


Could It Be

by The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja



Series: In Disguise One Shots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Complete, Drunken Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kakashi Birthday Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Other, Tran!Kakashi, Trans Character, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/pseuds/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi had never enjoyed his birthdays but you only turn eighteen once and he is heading out to boot camp tomorrow. So he indulges Gai and tries to enjoy his last day as a civilian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could It Be

**Author's Note:**

> A belated happy birthday to our favorite copy ninja!
> 
> This is actually the first part of a multi-chapter i plan on doing with these two nerds later on so stay tuned for more!

* * *

 

Kakashi watched from his seat on the counter in his kitchen as Gai flitted about trying to clean up after the party. Kakashi couldn’t say he hadn’t been surprised about the impromptu party Gai had thrown for him with the help of Minato. Obito, Rin and Kushina.

“ _You only turn eighteen once Kakashi and Gai worked hard on this, at least try to have fun before you leave for the army and Gai joins the marines...”_ Minato had told him as he ushered the boy inside earlier in the day. Kakashi was glad everyone had finally cleared out of his home, as much as he cared everyone that had attended he was glad to finally be mostly alone.

Kakashi flipped through the book Jiraiya had given him that had made Gai pale when he saw the title. Kakashi chuckled under his allergy mask at the reaction, Gai would never chastise him for his interests but the romance novels that Jiraiya wrote were as close to porn as one could get. Gai would voice his displeasure but as far as accepting went, the tall and athletic male never had any problems with Kakashi.

They had been Gai-proclaimed “eternal rivals” since Kakashi’s first day of class back in second grade and then later in martial arts class. The class had been run by Minato Namikaze, who saw Kakashi’s potential and pushed him hard. Kakashi showed great talent in both academic and athletic endeavors, many hailed him a genius.

Gai Maito however, was not a genius by any stretch of the imagination. He was a klutzy asthmatic with a hot blooded attitude that had no talent for much of anything involving athleticism. Gai was the weird kid who wore bright orange legwarmers and needed an inhaler after walking to the front door. Kakashi really had not been prepared for the eccentric kid to boldly declare in front of all the other students that he was going to beat him in a spar.

Kakashi initially refused at first but after being asked at least ten times a day for a month and a half straight, Kakashi finally agreed. They sparred and Kakashi won just like he knew he would but Gai refused to quit, asking again and again. Kakashi grew used to the small challenges as well as the big ones. After a while he even started suggesting them and the two became friends.

Gai eventually outgrew his asthma through sheer willpower, becoming a talented martial artist and a valuable friend. The pair was almost inseparable along with Rin and Obito, Kakashi’s only other two friends. Gai had even been the first to accept Kakashi’s biggest secret when they were twelve, although by accident during one of his attempts to challenge his rival.

**_Kakashi sighed as he pulled off his shirt in the empty locker room. The bandages were starting to dig into his skin and leave marks as Kakashi peeled them off. He winced when they finally fell away, impressions still visible on his skin. Grumbling, the silver haired boy rubbed the pain away and reached for his jacket._ **

**_“KAKASHI, I CHALLENGE YOU TO…” Gai exclaimed as the door swung open. The other boy paused as Kakashi turned around and fell into a fighting stance out of reflex, forgetting to cover his chest. Gai’s eyes widened as his eyes locked on Kakashi’s exposed chest._ **

**_Kakashi froze, panic and embarrassment setting in as he tried to remain as aloof as normal despite the circumstance. Kakashi swallowed thickly._ **

**_“Yo.” He stated, his voice cracking a little despite his best efforts. Gai’s face went beet red and he whirled around to close the door and press his face to it._ **

**_“I am so sorry Kakashi!” Gai squeaked, his voice muffled as he pressed himself to the door. “I had no idea…I didn’t mean to…” Kakashi sighed as he managed to throw on his oversized hoodie over his head and stared at the wall. His heart hammered in his chest as Gai went quiet and the tension hung heavily in the room. Kakashi felt vulnerable, he didn’t like it._ **

**_“S-so…” Gai spoke after a long moment, stammering for a moment before taking a deep breath. “About that challenge...It is your turn to pick it.” Kakashi’s head shot up and he raised a brow for a brief moment before smiling under his mask and approaching the door._ **

**_“How about rock, paper, scissors.” He suggested as he opened the door in Gai’s face, smacking the bowl cut sporting boy in the face as he walked out the door. Gai appeared two seconds later with a scowl._ **

**_“That isn’t a real challenge Kakashi!” Gai called after him as he jogged to catch up to his rival…_ **

Gai snapped his fingers, drawing Kakashi from his thoughts. The silver haired boy looked up and met the wide grin with his tired eyes. Gai was holding a package in front of him, wrapped carefully in green paper with a red ribbon as if it were a Christmas gift rather than a birthday one.

“Happy birthday Kakashi!” Gai declared proudly, giving Kakashi a thumbs up and his trademarked “nice guy” pose. Kakashi looked down at the package then back up to Gai.

“I thought the party was my present this year?” the boy asked, bookmarking the page in his book and setting it down on the counter before grasping the package. It gave under his hands. Whatever it was, it was soft. Gai’s grin widened.

“As your eternal rival, it is required that I not only throw you a party but also get you a gift for your birthday.” Gai explained, leaning forward and placing his hands on either side of Kakashi. “Now stop questioning and open it!” Kakashi sighed again and carefully began to peel the paper off.

When he had meticulously peeled away the paper, much to Gai’s annoyance and impatient huffs of disapproval. Kakashi chuckled at this. He liked to tease his eternal rival every now and then, it would teach the hot-blooded teen some patience. When the paper was finally thrown away to the floor however, Kakashi’s chuckles faded into a stunned silence.   

Inside the package, lay three brand new breast binders. The soft material was high end and dark blue. Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat as he picked one up. The half binder looked perfect, the exact one he had been admiring in a store window several months ago.

Kakashi looked up at Gai, who was smiling widely. Curiosity and anxiety apparent in the usually confident brown eyes. He must be wondering if Kakashi liked the gift. Kakashi finally found his voice when Gai asked if he liked them, the question sounding muffled in his shock.

Kakashi opened his mouth under the mask, nodding his head dumbly at first. Gai must have spent a lot of money on this gift. It was a gift Kakashi desperately could use, a replacement for the ace bandages he hated using but had no choice but to wear. The money his father had left for him was substantial but he refused to touch it until after he left the military. He was saving that for top surgery.

“G-Gai…this is too much I can’t….” Kakashi finally managed. Gai grinned and placed a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder. His eyes looked into Kakashi’s with an almost deadly seriousness.

“No Kakashi, this will help you stay healthy.” Gai insisted as his brown eyes seemed to shine. “Now you won’t have to use those dangerous bandages! I read how bad for your body they can be.” Kakashi sighed aloud.

“Gai, I manage just fine…” Kakashi started as Gai grunted angrily, shaking his head as he looked up at his eternal rival. “I’ve been using them since I was twelve…”

“You broke two ribs in January Kakashi,” Gai interrupted loudly as he recounted the incident several months ago, putting his hands on his hips as he took a step away from Kakashi. Kakashi’s eyes widened as Gai glared at him from under his thick eyebrows. “That is not “managing” or “just fine”.” Kakashi rolled his eyes at the intensity of the gaze. Gai worried too much.

“Gai, thank you.” He said gratefully as Gai’s smile widened. The dark haired man pulled him off the counter, pushing him towards the bathroom excitedly.

“Well go try them on rival!” Gai exclaimed as he pushed the man into the bathroom. Kakashi chuckled as Gai shut the door, allowing Kakashi some privacy. Kakashi took off his shirt and pulled off the sports bras he had been wearing.

He looked over the binder, letting his fingers graze over the half-binder’s soft neoprene. Taking it in his hands and folding it over like he read on the instructions, he pulled it over his head. The tight material was difficult to wiggle on and it caught on his mask as Kakashi pulled it down. Grumbling in frustration, Kakashi tried to wriggle it down his arms. A chuckle came from behind the door.

“Do you need some help Kakashi?” Gai asked. Kakashi sighed,

“I’m not decent.” He called out as the door opened and Gai snorted in laughter. Kakashi felt Gai’s calloused hands pull down the binder that blocked his vision. Gai’s bright smile came into view, his eyes closed as Kakashi pulled the binder down, adjusting it until he was flat. Kakashi turned to Gai, who was facing the wall.

“Gai, you’ve seen them before why are you…” he said irritably before realizing that his mask was down. That was right, Gai had never seen him without the mask he’d started wearing when he was still really young. Gai was respectful of Kakashi’s wishes and never tried to sneak a peek. Gai had always respected Kakashi’s space. Kakashi’s eyes softened, warmth and affection expanding in his chest.

Kakashi walked forward and placed a hand on Gai’s shoulder.

“How do I look?” He said, pulling his mask off the remainder of the way before turning the man around. Gai turned and his eyes lingered from the mask around his neck, to Kakashi’s face before flicking down to the binder. Gai smiled nervously, giving Kakashi a thumbs up.

“Beautiful, rival!” Gai said, his voice cracking towards the end before he recovered. “You are the true epitome of youthful manliness!” Kakashi nodded as he noticed the blush that spread across Gai’s cheeks as the man hurried out of the room. Kakashi smiled as he followed him out, picking up his shirt as he did and pulling it over his head as he walked.

“I’ve got a surprise in the basement if you’re interested Gai, we’ll make it a challenge.” Kakashi called after the man.

* * *

 Kakashi laughed as Gai leaned over him. His head was abuzz as he tilted his head back and downed the rest of the bottle of aged wine that had been left in basement turned wine cellar. His father had collected quite a few bottles before his death and Kakashi determined tonight was a good night to drink them. He was shipping out for boot camp tomorrow afternoon after all.

“Gai, what the hell are you doing?” he asked as the heavy man grinned back at him. Gai’s whole face was red from drinking. He had finished his own bottle minutes ago. Gai stretched forward over Kakashi’s lap and messed with the radio next to the air mattress Kakashi had set up. Eventually settling on a rock station, Gai collapsed into Kakashi’s lap with a contented sigh. Kakashi snorted as he rolled the other man’s huge form off of him.

Gai sat up and laughed again, rubbing his eyes before looking back at Kakashi.

“H-how did I let you talk me into this Kakashi.” Gai stammered as he rolled Kakashi’s empty bottle off the mattress. Kakashi smirked and shrugged.

“Because you’re going to boot camp next week and you’ve never drank.” Kakashi observed. Gai nodded with a small humph of displeasure but didn’t deny it. Gai was too straight laced to ever consider drinking until Kakashi had made it a challenge.

“I am underage still Kakashi…” Gai tried to defend but Kakashi scoffed and reached for another bottle.

“So am I but at least I’ve lived a little.” He teased, opening the bottle and taking a swig before smirking at Gai. He swallowed. “And at least I’m not still a virgin…you’ve never even kissed anyone.” Gai’s face contorted into a scowl and his cheeks flushed for a whole new reason.

“That’s not nice Kakashi, You know I’m saving myself for my precious person.” Gai slurred a little as he rolled back over. Kakashi chuckled and pushed Gai off the bed.

“The precious person that you’ve told me about for years but never gone after?” Kakashi stated. “The one who’s name I’m not allowed to know. Are they even interested in you Gai?” Gai sat back up on the bed and scowled. The large man paused and twiddled his thumbs nervously as he refused to meet Kakashi’s eyes. For some reason, the defeated look on Gai’s face made him uncomfortable.

“I-I am too much of a coward to tell them…” Gai said softly. “I…I’m not strong enough for them yet…” Kakashi paused and sighed, taking another sip from the bottle in his hand. Gai had been refused by girls before. He was too loud, too odd, and too ugly in the eyes of others. Kakashi looked Gai over and all he could see was the kind hearted man who always accepted him no matter what. He hated seeing those warm, vibrant eyes so defeated.

Gai had never been ugly to him. Kakashi found the strong jaw, tan skin and large eyebrows to be perfect for Gai because it could only work on Gai. Everything that everyone chastised the man for about his looks or his vibrant personality were not things the man could change and he wouldn't be Kakashi’s Gai if he did.

Kakashi froze at the thought of calling Gai his. The heated sexual tension that curled in his gut was only made worse by the alcohol and Kakashi had not slept with anyone since that one night stand he had a few months back at a party Genma had dragged him to. He had to be hell of desperate if _Gai_ was suddenly making him hot and bothered…

But it wasn’t the first time, not really. Kakashi had been noticing the change in Gai since puberty hit, when Gai bulked up and joined the football team. Kakashi could often catch himself watching Gai shirtless as he hammered at a punching bag in martial arts class or when they went for their evening runs. These moments were becoming more frequent, often leaving Kakashi wanting more. But Kakashi didn’t sleep with friends…

 _“Fuck it.”_ Kakashi thought in finality as he tapped Gai’s arm. The man looked up and Kakashi pulled him forward by the collar, crashing their lips together in a drunken kiss. Gai’s eyes widened before closing them and settling into the kiss, inhibitions lessened from the wine in his system. Strong arms wrapped around Kakashi after a moment as Kakashi slid his tongue over Gai’s lips, requesting access.

Gai obliged, opening his mouth as he gently hooked his hand under Kakashi’s knee. The hand on Kakashi’s back was warm and rough as tongues mingled in an erotic dance. Kakashi tangled his hands in Gai’s hair as the man laid him on the mattress.

Air became a necessity and Kakashi pulled away, his heart hammering as he gasped for air and looked up at Gai. The tan teen lay half on top of him, his right hand laid crushed by Kakashi’s lower back and his left coming up to tangle in silver locks. Kakashi felt his breath hitch as he locked eyes with his friend.

Gai’s eyes looked down at him with a warmth Kakashi had never seen, a gentleness that communicated more caring than he had ever felt. Kakashi’s heart sped up as he pulled the man down for another heated kiss. Gai murmured as Kakashi’s hands found their way up his shirt, pulling the shirt over Gai’s head. The kiss broke for a moment before Gai hungrily locked on again.

Somehow, the binder was torn off and thrown to the other side of the room and Gai’s lips traveled to Kakashi’s neck to suckle on his throat. Kakashi moaned as Gai groped his ass with his rough hands. The other man looked down at him for a brief moment as Kakashi shimmied out of his jeans and boxers. Gai’s eyes widened as Kakashi pawed at his belt. Jeans were wiggled off, leaving Gai in his green boxers before he forced Kakashi back onto his back.

Gai’s eyes wandered down to the parts of Kakashi he had never seen. Gai’s surprise quickly turned to a smirk as he pinned Kakashi down. Lips kissed hotly down Kakashi’s body and the silver haired young man whined as Gai’s mouth nipped at his hip bones.

“G-Gai…don’t stop.” Kakashi managed just as Gai paused, hanging above his friends exposed sex. He looked up with uncertainty.

“May I please Kakashi?” the dark eyed man questioned, sounding lost as he positioned himself just over Kakashi’s most intimate area. Kakashi smirked and nodded in approval. Sometimes Gai was almost too polite. With a nod, Gai gently pushed his tongue passed the folds and Kakashi gasped as Gai licked up to his clit. Too much stimulation, too soon.  

“S-slow down Gai…that’s really sensitive.” Kakashi managed and Gai murmured his understanding. Kakashi moaned but managed to give the next direction as Gai eagerly circled his tongue over Kakashi’s hole.

“That’s…shit…that’s good,” he encouraged, sitting up slightly on one elbow and gripping Gai’s hair in his other hand. “N-now add a finger or two…” Gai obeyed as he plunged his middle finger through the folds, pumping gently as he moved upward. Kakashi moaned and gasped when Gai found his clit again. The other man sucked on the nub, closing his eyes in concentration.

“Fuck…” Kakashi moaned as he felt familiar heat coiled in his lower abdomen as he panted, his body shaking in pleasure. His hips moved on their own as he cried out in pleasure. Gai added another finger as he nipped at Kakashi’s clit, listening to Kakashi’s body as it reacted to his ministrations.

“G-Gai…” Kakashi managed as his end crashed over him, his body twitching as it came down. Gai pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning at Kakashi as he recovered. Gai was looking rather pleased with himself as Kakashi’s eyes wandered down to Gai’s tented boxers. With a smirk, Kakashi crawled towards the man on all fours, forcing Gai backward to lay down.

Gai’s breath hitched as Kakashi laid in his lap and nuzzled at the hardness through the material. His hot breath making Gai whimper underneath him, the sensation new and amazing. Kakashi smirked up at him as he pulled the hard length from its confines.

“Want some help Gai?” he asked, flicking his thumb over the top of the head. Gai groaned and nodded rapidly. His eyes burned as he looked down at Kakashi, making the silver haired man’s breathe hitch again as heat recoiled in his gut.

“P-please Kakashi…” Gai moaned, a red blush on his cheeks and his eyes half lidded in desperation. Kakashi obliged and turned his attention to the hard cock before him.

Gai had been very small when they were kids, Kakashi accidentally running into him in the shower at twelve had proven that. It seemed puberty had been kind to Gai. The hard cock was pretty average sized, maybe six or seven inches but the girth was very impressive. It made Kakashi hot just thinking about how it would feel inside of him.

Kakashi gently wrapped his mouth around the base, licking up the shaft with a practiced grace that left Gai’s eyes wide before they shut with a moan. Kakashi nibbled a tendon before positioning himself at the head. A rough lick over the slit to collect the pre-cum had Gai gasping out breathlessly just before Kakashi took the whole length down his throat.

“K-Kakashi…” The dark eyed man cried out as Kakashi sucked, rubbing the base with one hand in time with his bobbing head. Gai keened and moaned, his grip on Kakashi’s head almost painful as the silver haired man hummed at the rough treatment. Gai gasped at the vibrations.

Kakashi pulled away suddenly, drawing Gai back to reality as his eternal rival straddled his hips. Kakashi’s dripping sex rubbed against him and Gai moaned at the contact. Kakashi latched onto Gai’s neck as his friend rumbled in pleasure.

“I know your waiting…but please…I need you in me Gai.” Kakashi begged pressing back against the hard length. “Please…”

Gai was quiet for a moment as he sat up, his hands rubbing small circles on Kakashi’s hip bones as Gai maneuvered him onto his lap.  His brown eyes softened. The man chuckled as he nodded, his eyes burning into Kakashi’s. Kakashi felt his breath catch at the intensity.

“I was saving myself for my precious person.” The man said quietly as he flipped Kakashi onto the mattress. Kakashi opened his legs obediently, whimpering as Gai slowly pressed his length just in front of his hole. Gai leaned his head down, his breath hot against Kakashi’s ear as he wrapped his arm around Kakashi’s lower back.

“But how can I deny them now when they are begging for me?” Gai whispered and Kakashi’s eyes widened at the proclamation. Was he…did Gai just say what he thought he said?

Kakashi did not have a moment to process what his rival had said as Gai slide himself into Kakashi’s pulsing heat. Kakashi moaned as Gai gave him a moment to adjust, impatience invading every part of his mind.

“Gai…move.” Kakashi ordered and Gai pulled out, just barely removing his tip before slamming back into Kakashi with a grunt. Kakashi moaned at the sensations and bucked up into Gai. Gai buried his face into Kakashi’s shoulder as he focused on thrusting in and out of his friend’s sex. The tightness and heat threatening to overwhelm him and draw his end out too soon.

Gai steeled his resolve. He didn’t care if he got to his end tonight, Kakashi was first priority. Gai was determined to make the man under him come as many times as he wanted. Gai tried to stave off his orgasm as he continued his assault of Kakashi’s tight hole.  

Kakashi keened in pleasure as Gai nipped his shoulder, biting down as the pair found a rhythm for the thrust of Gai’s hips and the buck of Kakashi’s. Kakashi’s mind fogged over, the scent of sex and Gai was all around him. Their bodies’ slick with sweat as Kakashi’s mantra of Gai’s name filled the air. Gai pulled away from Kakashi’s shoulder, pressing his forehead to Kakashi.

“Kakashi, you’re so…it feels so tight and hot.” The man managed through pants and groans, his thrusts becoming erratic as he suckled on Kakashi’s throat as the silver haired man cried out beneath him. “You’re so amazing…” The silver haired man’s mind was jumbled as he moaned out Gai’s name, the sound blocked by the walls of the basement.

“Gai, harder…I’m so close!” Kakashi cried out breathlessly as pleasure filled all of his senses, drowning him. Gai grinned as he panted, his black hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead as he nodded, picking up speed.

“I am too…so close Kakashi.” He murmured softly. His eyes locking onto Kakashi’s as he moved his hand from Kakashi’s hair and between them, brushing Kakashi’s sensitive clit with his thumb. Kakashi whimpered as pleasure shot through him.

“G-Gai!” Kakashi managed, his hands gripping around Gai’s shoulders as he dug his fingernails into the soft skin of Gai’s back. He needed more, he needed Gai to go faster but the words refused to form in his mind. Kakashi locked his blue eyes on the brown and Gai understood, using the last of his strength to pound hard into the boy beneath him.

“Come for me Kakashi.”

Those whispered words were Kakashi’s undoing, unraveling his pleasure as he came hard with Gai’s name on his lips. The sound reverberated off the cement walls of the basement and Gai came a heartbeat later as warmth filled Kakashi’s body, Gai’s arms began shaking under his weight as he used the last of his strength to roll off of Kakashi.

Kakashi lay there panting as he rolled onto his side, watching Gai with half lidded and tired eyes as he came down from his high. Gai smiled at him widely and turned towards him, sweat starting to cool in the cool air of the basement. Gai’s hand was on his cheek and the silver haired man smirked at him, leaning into it before cuddling into his eternal rival’s side. Kakashi felt arms around his shoulders and back as his eyes began to blink shut, truly spent.

“I love you Kakashi.” Gai murmured into Kakashi’s hair as Kakashi started to fade into the darkness of sleep, lulled by Gai’s heartbeat and only slightly aware of what Gai was saying. “Happy birthday and sweet dreams.”  Kakashi tried to reply but he could only murmur into his rival’s chest.

“Gai…” he managed before sleep finally claimed his senses, the comforting scent of Gai all around him.

**Author's Note:**

> So feel free to to comment and give kudos or whatever. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic and like having a little bit of Gaara and Rock Lee in your lives, mosey on over to my first fanfic in the In Disguise series located on my author page. 
> 
> and stay tuned for the future KakaGai fic I plan on writing Blood Ties, coming soon to an AO3 archive near you!


End file.
